The Map Never Lies
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Arguably the greatest legacy left behind by a certain group of troublemakers, the Marauders' Map has passed through many hands over the years. And the Map personalities are always happy to impart their (dubious) wisdom to those that seek them out. 5 - A chance reunion with Prof R.J. Lupin leads to unraveled secrets and shaken beliefs.
1. Brothers in Spirit

"It's done!" announced Remus, flopping tiredly onto the couch in Gryffindor's common room.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Sirius in excitement, snatching the piece of 'blank' parchment from his friend's hand. The other two Marauders leaned closer to look as Sirius placed the parchment flat on the table. Making sure that no one was close enough to hear, he whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Immediately, lines appeared on the parchments, crisscrossing to reveal the detailed map of the Hogwarts grounds. In one corner, words spiraled into existence.

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-makers, are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP.**_

"Awesome!" Sirius said as his eyes scanned through the Map, watching the dots move about. Suddenly, the contents vanished. "Prongs!" he whined as James wiped the map clean.

"Wait, let's check the defense mechanisms first!" said James. "Wormtail, you try."

Peter tapped the Map with his wand. "Um… I, Peter Pettigrew, forgot the password."

At that, Remus also sat up, curious about the Map's response.

_**Mr. Moony would like to express his condolences to Mr. Pettigrew concerning his failing memory.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot suggests that perhaps Mr. Pettigrew requires a visit to St. Mungo's.**_

_**Mr. Prongs wonders if Mr. Pettigrew is addled in the brain.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail wishes Mr. Pettigrew a good day, and would like to emphasize that they would never give the password to someone quite so dimwitted.**_

"I just insulted myself," Peter said in an affronted tone, but couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Sirius gave a shout of laughter.

James grinned. "I'll go next." He drew out his wand and tapped the now-blank parchment. "The awesome James Potter requires you to reveal your secrets!"

Remus laughed. "This one will be even better."

_**Mr. Padfoot presents his surprise at the fact that Mr. Potter's head has not exploded from over-inflation.**_

_**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot and suggests that Mr. Potter sticks a pin into it, just to let some air out.**_

_**Mr. Moony thinks that Mr. Prongs is a bloody hypocrite but seconds that course of action to Mr. Potter.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail requests that Mr. Potter minds his own business, the insufferable big-head.**_

"Moony insulted me twice!" complained James.

"You were asking for it," Remus told him calmly, pulling the Map towards him. "What are you?" he asked the Map.

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to think of this as a great accomplishment.**_

_**Mr. Moony implores Mr. Padfoot to shut up, and states that this is nothing but a piece of blank parchment.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail disagrees, but would rather not say what this truly is.**_

_**Mr. Prongs welcomes anyone with mischief in mind, but otherwise requests whoever is asking to keep his filthy nose away from other people's business.**_

"That was rather harsh for such a polite question," said Remus, not looking particularly irritated.

"My turn!" Sirius grabbed the Map excitedly, pulling out his wand. "Sirius Black, mischief-maker extraordinaire, commands you to reveal your secrets!"

_**Mr. Prongs applauds the appearance of a fellow mischief-maker, but is of the opinion that no one will be quite as extraordinary as he.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail feels inclined to aid this potential misfit.**_

_**Mr. Moony implores Mr. Prongs and Mr. Wormtail to be more wary about the secret.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot states that if Mr. Black is half as awesome as he implies, he should be able to figure the secret out himself.**_

_**The Marauders wish Mr. Black a good day and present best wishes on figuring out the password.**_

Grinning, the four friends traded mischievous looks. By an unspoken agreement, they tapped their wands on the Map simultaneously. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

* * *

**EDIT: Seriously. I just forget to add an Author's Note at the end, and no one reviews. I'm flattered to receive 5 story alerts but why no reviews? (raises eyebrow)**

**Well, I'll say it now: Please review! I'd love to know what you think of this story. (smiles)**


	2. Blossoming Heart

**Thank you for adding this story to Story Alert! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

It was a perfectly normal Thursday evening. James and Sirius had detention with Filch for a particularly flashy prank they had done earlier that week. Peter was down with the flu and had retired to bed early. Thus, out of the Marauders, only Remus was left in the Gryffindor common room, working diligently on his Defense against the Dark Arts essay. However, he was not alone.

"What brings you to this corner of the common room, Lily? It's been a long time since I last saw you up-close," Remus couldn't help but tease as she sat down next to him and pulled out her homework.

Lily was unfazed. "Can't I wish to spend some time with my friend?" she replied steadily.

"And it has nothing to do with the convenient fact that James, Sirius and Peter are not around," he retorted, tongue-in-cheek.

"That is an added bonus, of course," she said breezily as if the matter was of no consequence.

For a while, there was no sound in the corner they were occupying save the scratching of their quills on parchment. Lily was the one who broke the silence.

"Potter asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade."

"As he has done for every trip in the past six years."

"He's too stubborn for his own good. Why does he keep pestering me?"

"He loves you, Lily. Now don't scoff, it's true. You should give him a chance. He's no longer the arrogant prat he was a few years ago."

Lily raised an eyebrow at that.

"Trust me, Lily. I've known him for six years. James has matured. I think it's time you let go of your old assumptions of his character and give him a chance."

"Well, if you say so…" Lily was still apprehensive, but decided to let go of the matter and continue her work.

After a while, she ran out of paper. "Remus, do you have any spare parchment?"

Remus nodded absently, immersed in the describing the uses of Gillyweed. "There's some in my bag, help yourself."

"Thanks." Lily rummaged in the carrier bag he indicated until she found a piece of blank parchment. Pulling it out, she continued on her essay.

_The Goblin Wars happened in_

She uttered a slight gasp as the words vanished, absorbed by the parchment. A moment later, words appeared on the paper.

_**Mr. Padfoot is undeniably bored with History of Magic and would rather not listen (or read) about the Goblin Wars.**_

_**Mr. Moony implores Mr. Padfoot to be quiet and asks if Mr. Padfoot would like to fail.**_

Lily just stared. Remus, oblivious to her distress, continued to work on his assignment.

_**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot on the fact that the History of Magic is extremely boring.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail seconds (or is it thirds?) the opinion.**_

_**Mr. Moony washes his hands of them, and would like to enquire about the identity of this hardworking soul?**_

Lily hesitated for a moment but soon dismissed her worries. After all, it had been found in Remus' bag, so it shouldn't be dangerous, right? She also felt none of the unease that a Dark artifact usually caused. Feeling a surge of curiosity and recklessness, she raised her quill and wrote on the parchment in neat letters.

_My name is Lily Evans. Who are you?_

The words were absorbed like before. There was a pause as if the parchment was in shock.

Lily watched, amused, as all four tried to talk (or write, whatever) at once. The result was disastrous. The words overlapped terribly until she could not discern anything but a mess of ink. The mess was neatly crossed out by someone.

_**Mr. Moony apologizes for his companions' chatter. It has been quite a while since this item last landed in the hands of a fair maiden, you see. Or perhaps it should be said that this is the first time.**_

_**Mr. Prongs is delighted that his Lily-flower**_

In front of Lily's eyes, the sentence was ruthlessly crossed out by presumably Mr. Moony. She could already tell that he was likely the voice of reason in the group. However, she was starting to feel slightly suspicious. There was something annoyingly familiar about Mr. Prongs…

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to inquire whether he could offer any assistance to the lovely Miss Evans.**_

_**Mr. Prongs warns Mr. Padfoot not to get too familiar.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot chooses to ignore Mr. Prongs.**_

As they bickered, Lily was fast forming conclusions as she went over what she had found out in her mind. With a grin, she decided to test it.

_Well, there's this boy… who asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him._

_**Mr. Padfoot is of the opinion that Mr. Prongs has competition.**_

_**Mr. Prongs requests Mr. Padfoot to shut his mouth.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot would like to inform Mr. Prongs that his mouth is not open.**_

This was rather interesting… She had never thought that the group of troublemakers could come up with such a well-working magical item. Perhaps she had overlooked their talents. Lily stopped the potential argument.

_I'm thinking of agreeing._

_**Mr. Prongs wishes to inquire about the name of this lucky individual.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot thinks that this individual will not feel very lucky after Mr. Prongs is done with him.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail advises Mr. Prongs to not be violent. Not overly so, at any rate.**_

_**Mr. Moony agrees. And perhaps doing so may upset Miss Evans?**_

_You're welcome to him, his ego needs deflating._

_**Mr. Prongs once again inquires about his name.**_

_James Potter._

…_**HALLELUJAH!**_

_**Mr. Moony hopes that Miss Evans will excuse Mr. Prongs' outburst.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail congratulates Mr. Potter on his good luck.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot is eager to see the outcome of this trip and would like to remind Mr. Prongs that he is to be named godfather to their first child.**_

Lily rolled her eyes, her face heating up slightly. That was definitely Black.

_Now don't tell him about our conversation. It's a secret between you and me._

_**Mr. Padfoot is of the opinion that Miss Evans would make a fantastic Marauder.**_

_**Mr. Moony agrees and wonders if Miss Evans would solemnly swear that she's up to no good?**_

_**Mr. Wormtail would like to remind Miss Evans to say so when she thinks that it is mischief managed.**_

_**Mr. Prongs applauds this decision and can confidently predict that Mr. James Potter will be delighted.**_

_**The Marauders wish Miss Evans a good day.**_

* * *

**Hope that you liked it! I'm a little worried that Lily is out of character.**

**Review please! Or I'll tell Padfoot to chase you.**

**_Mr. Padfoot would like to state that he is not one to be ordered around_.**

**Me: Oh, shush.**


	3. Double Trouble

**And here is the third installment! Fast forward about twenty years into the future...**

* * *

Fred and George Weasley, first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, followed the caretaker into his office. Filch was fuming, muttering irately under his breath. The twins glanced at each other, grinning. No matter what the punishment was, the superb prank they had just pulled off was totally worth it. It was the first major stunt they had pulled since starting school and they were already fast gaining a notorious reputation.

Admittedly, the appearance of red-and-gold tablecloths on all tables (including the head table) halfway through dinner had been quite spectacular. The Gryffindors whooped, the Ravenclaws looked interested, the Hufflepuffs laughed, and the Slyterins were mutinous. Even the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was more pronounced than usual and McGonagall had allowed herself a small smile as she inspected the fine weave of the new tablecloth.

The Great Hall started buzzing with excited speculation. The twins grinned delightedly at each other, until Filch descended upon their heads. The rest is history.

And they were already planning their next trick. In fact, they were already starting to set it up.

"Done?" Fred whispered at George as they followed Filch down the silent corridor. George gave him a wink. All set.

Filch had barely opened the door when a high-pitched noise was heard from just around the corner. Soon, they could see clouds of blue smoke from their vantage point. Filch shot the twins a dirty look as he move towards the source of the disturbance. "You two, stay right where you are!" He disappeared into the smoke.

"The sleeping gas we put in there should buy us a few minutes. Let's get cracking."

They entered Filch's office. Immediately, their eyes fell on a set of drawers where the caretaker presumably kept confiscated stuff. The top drawer was labeled 'CONFISCATED AND HIGHLY DANGEROUS'. Their hands simultaneously reached out towards it and pulled it open.

Inside were several joke items that they had never seen before, a strange-looking pack of Exploding Snap (modified, maybe?) and a blank piece of parchment. The piece of parchment looked so harmless compared to the other items that it totally stood out. The sound of footsteps alerted them of Filch's return. Fred grabbed the cards and the parchment before George closed it quickly. Just in the nick of time. When Filch entered the office, they were both standing innocently in front of the desk.

Filch glared at them suspiciously. When he turned towards the drawers to stow away their latest trick, the twins traded mischievous looks. Just like they planned, Filch's hair was now bright blue.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room that night, Fred and George retreated to a corner and opened the pack of Exploding Snap. The result was magnificent.

"This is brilliant!" Fred exclaimed as an explosion from the cards covered George's clothes with multi-colored polka dots. Not too long after, Fred's hair turned purple. As a grand finale, the last explosion sent red and gold fireworks all over the common room. The whole room started clapping and cheering. The twins took a bow.

"I take off my hat to whoever invented that," George said in awe. Fred agreed.

"We've got to match up to that!"

When the fireworks finally ended and the cheering died down, Fred pulled out the piece of blank parchment. From all angles, it looked like nothing more than spare parchment, but since Filch had apparently deemed it necessary to categorize it together with the amazing pack of cards, it must surely hold a great secret.

George drew out his wand and started tapping the parchment with it. Nothing happened.

"Maybe it needs a password," Fred guessed, retrieving his own wand from a pocket. "Hmm... Pranks?" Still, nothing happened. George joined in.

"Joke." "Trick." "Zonko's." "Mischief." "Hogwarts." "Gryffindor."

After a lengthy period, the twins sighed. "This is no good," grumbled Fred.

George's eyes widened. "Hey, look!" he exclaimed, pointing at the paper.

Fred glanced at it. "I don't see anything..."

George blinked. "I swear there was something..." Abruptly, several lines of ink blossomed from where his wand rested. However, it disappeared within a second.

"We're on to something!" they said excitedly, once again bending over the parchment. They repeated their words.

_**I - swear - - - - - no good.**_

"The password's pretty long. We're still missing a few words." But before they could try anything, more words appeared on the parchment.

_**Mr. Prongs applauds the effort put into figuring out the password.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot is delighted to meet pranksters of the new generation and would like to inquire about the names of these fine people.**_

Fred and George grinned. This was way better than before. Looks like their assumption about its abilities was not wrong.

"Fred and George Weasley," they said with their wands touching the parchment.

_**Mr. Moony also applauds the effort exhibited by Messrs. Weasley but scoffs that they thought the password would be easy to crack.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot says that it is to be expected as no one will be quite as brilliant as the Marauders.**_

_**Mr. Prongs thinks that Mr. Padfoot has a bloated head but agrees with him on this matter.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot retorts that Mr. Prongs' head is even larger than his.**_

_**Mr. Moony is of the opinion that the size of the heads of Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs are equally large.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot resents that.**_

_**Mr. Prongs echoes that Mr. Padfoot's statement.**_

_**Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and cheers on Messrs. Weasley as they are very near to figuring out the password.**_

"This is bloody amazing." Fred and George gasped.

_**Mr. Padfoot takes a bow, and asks if Messrs. Weasley have anything to add?**_

"I hereby swear?" Fred ventured. The space remained empty.

"I will swear?" George guessed. Nope.

_**Mr. Padfoot gives the hint that the word to be used has close relation to his name.**_

_**Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Padfoot that Messrs. Weasley likely do not know his true name.**_

_**Mr. Padfoot forgot but is stunned that the future generations do not remember his awesomeness.**_

_**Mr. Prongs revises the hint by wishing that Messrs. Weasley would be more serious.**_

"Serious? I seriously swear?" wondered Fred. No luck.

"What has the same meaning as serious? Important? Solemn?"

"I solemnly swear!" they exclaimed together. The blank filled out. They hi-fived.

_**I solemnly swear - - - - - no good.**_

_**Mr. Prongs applauds.**_

"I solemnly swear that..." One more word appeared.

_**I solemnly swear that - - - - no good.**_

With the clues they had, it was almost too easy. For a veteran prankster, it could mean nothing else. Simultaneously, they solved the password. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!"

_**I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.**_

_**The Marauders applaud the success of Messrs. Weasley and wishes them all the best in creating mayhem.**_

The words disappeared after a moment, to be replaced by lines crisscrossed all over the parchment. At the top, words spiraled into existence.

_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, **__**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-makers, **__**are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP.**_

The Marauders have successfully passed on their legacy.

* * *

**_Hope that you liked it! If there's anyone in particular that you want to see in this story, add it in your review and I'll do my best. For now, the next chapter will feature Harry._**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Meet Your Son

**I'm sorry for the late update! Well, here is the next chapter, featuring Harry during the summer after the Prisoner of Azkaban. Hope that you like it!**

* * *

Harry Potter was completely, utterly bored. Ever since he had told the Dursleys about Sirius at the beginning of summer, they had maintained a wary distance from him. To be exact, he was pretty much ignored. Not that it was anything new, but it resulted in him being stuck in his room all day. At least he had his homework this time. However, as he stared at the blank parchment that he was supposed to be writing a five-foot long History of Magic essay on witch trials of the Middle Ages, he could only groan.

Reaching into his trunk, he drew out a piece of paper. To the unsuspecting, it was nothing more than a yellowing piece of old parchment. To Harry, it was one of his most prized possessions.

After the fiasco during third-year involving Sirius was over, Harry had wondered about the Map. It had clearly held its own when Snape had tried to get it to reveal its true nature, even hurtling some creative insults at the irate professor. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs... Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. Were their personalities imprinted on the parchment? Was that the reason why it could respond?

Harry stared at the sealed Map. Could he somehow interact with his late father through the Map? Even if it was just a memory, he simply wanted to know what James Potter had been like.

His hand shaking slightly, Harry touched the paper with the tip of his wand.

"Can I speak to you?" he whispered, making sure that no one outside the room would be able to hear. He could imagine the teasing he would doubtlessly get from Dudley if he even caught Harry apparently talking to himself. He held his breath as he waited for a response, if any was forthcoming.

_**Mr Padfoot wonders if it is possible as they clearly lack the ability to speak.**_

_**Mr Prongs agrees that it was a sad oversight by the creators of this artifact.**_

_**Mr Moony would like to ask who this individual would like to converse with?**_

Harry grinned broadly. It worked!

"Mr Prongs, please," He said. 'And I hope Pettigrew doesn't respond...' Somehow, the Map seemed to sense his unspoken wish.

**_Mr Prongs is utmost flattered by this attention and would like to inquire about the identity of this most worthy individual._**

"My name is Harry Potter."

_**Mr Padfoot is of the opinion that said name is greatly familiar.**_

_**Mr Prongs requests Mr Padfoot not to point out the obvious.**_

_**Mr Moony is curious about the relationship between Harry Potter and James Potter.**_

"He's my father."

**_Mr Padfoot would like to congratulate Mr James Potter on successfully convincing a girl to marry him. He would not have thought it possible._**

**_Mr Prongs ignores Mr Padfoot and would like to ask about Mr Harry Potter's mother?_**

Harry grinned. "Lily Evans Potter."

**_Mr Prongs is stunned._**

**_Mr Moony congratulates Mr Potter Senior._**

**_Mr Padfoot wonders if he was named godfather to Harry Potter?_**

"You're the best godfather ever," Harry told him. He suppressed a surge of hatred towards the traitor who had caused him to lost both his parents and also his godfather. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to the new words on the parchment.

**_Mr Padfoot is greatly flattered._**

**_Mr Prongs wonders what could have possessed him to name Mr Padfoot as godfather._**

**_Mr Padfoot tackles Mr Prongs._**

**_Mr Moony requests Mr Potter to ignore those two idiots._**

**_Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot heard that and are offended._**

**_Mr Moony is merely stating a fact._**

Harry laughed under his breath. The Marauders' teenage personalities were so very amusing.

_**Mr Prongs would like to know more about young Mr Potter.**_

_**Mr Padfoot seconds that, and states that he would faint if Mr Potter is in Slytherin.**_

_**Mr Moony urges Mr Padfoot not to be prejudiced.**_

_**Mr Padfoot thinks Mr Moony is a hypocrite.**_

"I'm in Gryffindor." He decided not to mention that the Sorting Hat had considered putting him in Slytherin. "I play Seeker for the house team."

_**Mr Prongs is proud.**_

_**Mr Padfoot is delighted.**_

_**Mr Prongs is of the opinion that Mr Padfoot is a nosy parker.**_

_**Mr Padfoot resents that.**_

"Dad...? Can you tell me about you and Mum?"

**_Mr Prongs thinks that Lily-flower is the most beautiful girl to have ever walked the hallowed halls of Hogwarts._**

**_Mr Padfoot is still stunned that they actually got married. And would like to puke now, thank you very much._**

**_Mr Prongs requests Mr Padfoot to shut his mouth._**

**_Mr Padfoot reminds Mr Prongs that he currently does not have a mouth to shut._**

**_Mr Prongs elbows Mr Padfoot._**

**_Mr Padfoot is sorely tempted to bite Mr Prongs._**

**_Mr Moony would like to suggest that Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot pay more attention to Mr Potter._**

"Oh, it's fine." In truth, Harry was rather enjoying watching their good-natured ribbing. It showed how strong their friendship was, to be able to joke freely like that. "Just... what made you fall in love with Mum?"

**_Mr Padfoot remembers when Mr Prongs fell irreversibly in love with Miss Evans. Made a right fool of himself, he did._**

**_Mr Prongs is of the opinion that Mr Potter had not asked Mr Padfoot._**

**_Mr Padfoot is offended._**

**_Mr Moony adds that Mr Padfoot should really let Mr Prongs speak._**

**_Mr Padfoot sulks._**

**_Mr Prongs would like to say that Lily Evans is the most amazing girl ever. She is beautiful, intelligent and kind..._**

**_Mr Padfoot reminds Mr Prongs that Miss Evans currently hates his guts._**

**_Mr Prongs is confident that all will work out in the end._**

**_Mr Moony states that this type of information is not the best to be telling one's son._**

**_Mr Prongs agrees and berates Mr Padfoot._**

**_Mr Padfoot would like to tell Mr Potter that Mr Prongs is absolutely besotted with Miss Evans and wonders if it is still so?_**

"Erm..."

**_Mr Moony wonders why Mr Potter does not ask his parents personally?_**

Even though they were just words on parchment, Harry could sense the feeling of suspicion. Trust his former Professor to catch on so fast, even if this was just a reflection of his teenage self. Harry swallowed nervously, wondering if he wanted to tell them.

He was saved from a decision by a series of sharp raps on his bedroom door. "Still not up yet? There are chores to do, you lazy boy!" his aunt's shrill voice could be heard through the door.

Harry wiped the Map clean and stuffed it back into his trunk, before leaving his room. It was just the start of another day in Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry couldn't wait till school reopened.

* * *

**The next installation may feature Harry after the Order of the Phoenix. Or young Teddy. Non-canon character interactions will be considered after the next gen. Please continue to support this story! Review please!**


	5. Prisoner of the Mind

_**It's been a long time, folks! Here's the latest installment of "The Map Never Lies", and the longest chapter in this collection yet! Hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas to all! (It's not a Christmas themed chapter this time, though, unfortunately)**_

_**A shift back in time, to when Remus Lupin once again gained possession of the Marauder's Map after many, many years in "The Prisoner of Azkaban".**_

* * *

After Harry had left, Remus returned to the privacy of his rooms in order to give proper attention to the nostalgic artifact that had been deposited back into his hands, seemingly by chance.

He stared at the now blank surface. And stared. And stared.

"Now what was the password again?" he murmured, perplexed.

With the years that had passed, and the events that had conspired during those years, it was no surprise that he had forgotten. Yet Remus still felt a little guilty, the type of feeling that he would have gotten had he forgotten an important date. Frowning, he racked his brain for some faint recollection of it. Something that ended with... no good?

"This is no good..." he muttered, the corner of his lips twitching slightly at his pun. At the same time, his heart ached a little at the absence of the three friends who would have teased him about it. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, feeling suddenly weary.

"Just what were you thinking, Padfoot?"

Staring sadly out of the window at the inky sky, he failed to notice words blossoming on the parchment.

_**Mr Prongs is astonished that this individual appears to believe that Mr Padfoot can think.**_

_**Mr Padfoot is offended.**_

_**Mr Moony suggests that Mr Padfoot might like to answer the question.**_

_**Mr Padfoot states that he is thinking of their next prank. Of which the mastermind shall be the genius Mr Padfoot, of course.**_

_**Mr Prongs would like to hear of this great plan.**_

_**Mr Padfoot does not feel inclined to share.**_

_**Mr Prongs believes that Mr Padfoot had no such plan.**_

_**Mr Padfoot kindly requests Mr Prongs to shut up.**_

_**Mr Wormtail is amused.**_

_**Mr Padfoot kindly requests Mr Wormtail to shut up as well.**_

_**Mr Moony wishes to know who might be the one asking?**_

When no response was forthcoming, the parchment fluttered a little as if blown by a breeze. This unexpected movement brought Remus' gaze abruptly back to the map. His eyes were wide as he took in the words that had appeared.

"Remus Lupin," he managed in a rather strangled voice. He waited with conflicted emotions for their reply to appear.

_**Mr Prongs congratulates Mr Lupin on his recovery of the Map.**_

_**Mr Padfoot is amused that Mr Lupin has apparently forgotten the password.**_

_**Mr Moony states that a great many things must have happened in order for this to be so, or a great amount of time.**_

_**Mr Prongs suggests that it is both, and **__**wonders if said "things" may perhaps been unhappy.**_

_**Mr Wormtail feels somewhat apprehensive.**_

_**Mr Padfoot offers to beat up anyone who has upset Mr Lupin.**_

_**Mr Prongs and Mr Wormtail echo that statement.**_

_**Mr Moony is touched.**_

Remus' chuckle was painfully empty. Had days like that really existed? Their former bond almost felt like a dream now. "If only everything could be solved with just that. But I would rather not talk about that tonight, please."

_**Mr Prongs understands.**_

_**Mr Wormtail understands.**_

_**Mr Padfoot understands as well, but doesn't like it.**_

_**Mr Moony reminds Mr Padfoot that violence is not always the answer.**_

_**Mr Padfoot suggests that violence may be the answer in this case, even if it not always is.**_

_**Mr Moony is exasperated.**_

_**Mr Padfoot is serious.**_

_**Mr Moony disbelieves that, and would like to remind Mr Padfoot that the joke is positively ancient.**_

_**Mr Padfoot is hurt.**_

_**Mr Prongs laughs.**_

Another chuckle, this one more real than the one before. Remus felt the dark mood that had been plaguing him since he heard of Sirius' escape - no, since James' death all those years ago - lighten ever so slightly.

"So anyway, what have you guys been up to for the past fifteen years?" he asked, fishing for a more cheerful topic to distract them. For all that they were nothing more than personalities imprinted in the Map, they were awfully astute. He felt another tug at his heartstrings at this reminder of his old friends.

_**Mr Moony is startled that such a long time as passed, even though he would have guessed it.**_

_**Mr Padfoot is of the opinion that it felt like centuries instead.**_

Remus was inclined to agree with that.

_**Mr Wormtail comments that the Map was used quite well by their various successors.**_

_**Mr Prongs believes, however, that there will be no one quite as brilliant as the Marauders.**_

_**Mr Wormtail expresses his agreement on that.**_

_**Mr Padfoot comments, "But of course."**_

_**Mr Moony suggests that Messrs Weasley may have come the closest to succeeding their legacy.**_

_**Mr Padfoot adds that although Messrs Weasley were by no means their equal, they had been quite the promising youngsters.**_

_**Mr Prongs thinks that Mr Padfoot sounds like an old man.**_

_**Mr Padfoot ignores Mr Prongs.**_

_**Mr Moony would also like to mention a time in the possession of another Mr Weasley and a Miss Tonks that had been quite amusing as well.**_

"Tonks? As in Nymphadora Tonks? Your cousin Andi's daughter who we used to babysit?" Remus' lips turned up in a small smile. That sure brought back memories. He wondered idly where she was now. She must have grown into a good woman.

_**Mr Padfoot feels proud of his young cousin but**__** was quite disappointed when the Map got confiscated under their care.**_

_**Mr Prongs is also very proud of young Prongs Jr. Of course, it was to be expected of one who had inherited his father's genius.**_

_**Mr Padfoot requests Mr Prongs not to have an inflated head.**_

_**Mr Prongs ignores Mr Padfoot.**_

_**Mr Moony is of the opinion that what was passed down was instead a penchant for attracting trouble.**_

_**Mr Padfoot is suddenly reminded of their recent brilliant comeback against Snivellus, and wonders how that snivelling git became a Professor.**_

"Now, now, Padfoot, he's perfectly qualified for the job."

_**Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot are appalled.**_

_**Mr Moony thinks that it would do well for Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot to not be prejudiced.**_

_**Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot are very much appalled.**_

_**Mr Wormtail is inclined to agree with Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot.**_

_**Mr Prongs expresses his great sympathy that Mr Lupin has to deal with such an unsavoury character on a regular basis.**_

_**Mr Padfoot would also like to add greasy and miserable to that description.**_

_**Mr Moony washes his hands of them.**_

Remus felt an uncharacteristic wave of annoyance at their childish prejudices. "At least he's a hundred times better than a dirty traitor who betrays his friends." He shocked himself with his vehemence, and it appeared that he was not the only one. No new words appeared on the parchment, almost as if the personalities had been stunned into silence. Afterwards, even the written reply seemed tentative.

_**Mr Moony thinks that Mr Lupin may be speaking from some past experience.**_

_**Mr Padfoot wonders who Mr Lupin may be referring to.**_

"Who do you think?" he couldn't stop himself from snapping back.

_**Mr Padfoot is startled.**_

_**Mr Prongs feels very much concerned.**_

_**Mr Moony would like to know just what is going on.**_

_**Mr Wormtail seconds that.**_

Looking at them, one would never think that those terrible events could ever come to pass. His heart ached for those four friends who knew nothing of what was to come. It pined for the trust that they had once shared, never doubting for a moment. Oh, they had been so young and naive!

He buried his face in his hands, wishing that he could turn back time. "Why did you do it, Sirius?"

_**Mr Padfoot would like to know just what was it that he did.**_

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened! You betrayed James and Lily, Sirius! You killed them!"

Feeling a surge of rage overtake him, Remus shot to his feet, knocking his chair to the ground in the process, and started pacing in great agitation around the room. A moment later, the energy seemed to drain out of him. Remus ran a hand over his face tiredly. With the full moon so near, it was hard to keep his emotions in check. Sighing, he picked the chair back up and sank into it bonelessly. After leaning back and shutting his eyes briefly, he glanced again at the Map. As expected, new words had replaced the previous correspondence.

_**Mr Padfoot would die rather than betray his friends.**_

There was irony at its finest right there.

_**Mr Prongs finds it hard to believe that Mr Padfoot would betray him.**_

"You trusted him and gave him the responsibility of keeping your location secret. But he sold that information to Voldemort anyway. He sold his soul to the enemy. He fooled us all."

_**Mr Padfoot would die for Mr Prongs.**_

The statement felt hollow somehow, as if even Padfoot was starting to doubt himself.

**_Mr Prongs doesn't want Mr Padfoot to die, dammit._**

That seemed to cause something to snap in the Map persona.

_**Mr Padfoot thinks that if he was going to betray his friends, he was better of dead.**_

_**Mr Prongs is of the opinion then that Mr Padfoot shouldn't talk of dying in such a flippant manner.**_

_**Mr Padfoot isn't going to change his opinion.**_

_**Mr Prongs would trust Mr Padfoot with his life.**_

_**Mr Padfoot points out that it doesn't seem to have done him much good.**_

_**Mr Prongs thinks Mr Padfoot is being a bloody idiot.**_

There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind at that exchange. Just what was it? What was it that was bothering him? He was missing something, he knew that at least.

Watching the interactions of the Map personas brought back endless memories of their schooling days. How many times had he been caught between a fight between these two best friends? Both had been notoriously stubborn and strong-willed, and woe was the one who was foolish enough to come between them. They had always made up eventually though, after the heat had died down. Remus - no, not just him, but everyone else as well - had expected them to stay as friends forever.

And it was being spelled out clearly before him, on the aged parchment, that Padfoot didn't want Prongs to trust him if it was going to hurt him in the end. One might argue that these were just imprints of their personalities that they had woven into the mechanisms of the Map. Mr Prongs and Mr Padfoot were not James Potter and Sirius Black... yet they were at the same time. A shallow copy unable to capture the full complexity of the human heart... but a copy nonetheless. Could a man change so much in just a few years?

_**Mr Padfoot wants Mr Prongs to be safe.**_

**_Mr Prongs retorts that he doesn't need protecting._**

What if, for some reason, Sirius had felt that the secret wouldn't be safe with him? Would he have told James to choose someone else?

Yes. The answer was probably yes, Remus realized.

Sirius was a paradox in that he was both reckless and crafty at the same time. Sirius had been the one who came up with the most outrageous prank ideas, but had been amazingly adept at avoiding detentions when it suited him. He had also been the one to suggest the password-triggered locking charm for the Map, along with most of its anti-outsider mechanisms. James had once commented that Sirius was like a madman on the Quidditch field, you never knew where he would turn up, but he was somehow always there when you needed him.

That unpredictability was what made up his personality, but what if it had also played a hand in this situation?

Remus' heart was hammering in his chest. Dumbledore would have talked over the matter of Secret Keeper with James for sure, and probably offered to take up the role himself. James had clearly declined, opting instead for Sirius. At least that was what everyone, including Dumbledore, thought. Because it was the obvious choice. But what if that hadn't been true?

Everyone who knew them would have know about the close bond between James and Sirius. Sirius would surely have been the first to be suspected as the Secret Keeper, aside from Dumbledore. He would be the first to be targeted. If Sirius had considered that, and was worried that he might break under pressure...

_**Mr Prongs thinks that Mr Padfoot is a self-sacrificial prat.**_

Suggesting that James choose a different Secret Keeper, and planning for himself to act as a decoy... The more he thought about it, the more Remus thought, 'That's just like something Sirius would pull.'

Everyone had assumed that James had chosen Sirius as Secret Keeper.

Remus had thought so as well, especially when he had not been offered the position.

No one had ever considered the role of that last, all-too-easily overlooked person.

Could it be?

_**Mr Padfoot wants Mr Prongs to stop being so bloody stubborn about this.**_

Peter had confronted Sirius after finding out about James' and Lily's deaths. Peter...small, weak Peter who had always trailed after James and Sirius... All who knew of the incident had hailed him as a hero. But it was so, so uncharacteristic of the boy that the Marauders had known. Remus had briefly thought so when he first heard of the incident, but had pushed the doubt aside, feeling guilty about disrespecting the dead. His grief had clouded his mind, but he could still recall the disbelief about Sirius' betrayal.

Because the Sirius he knew would never do that.

The Sirius he knew would never betray James. Never James. Never a true friend.

_**Mr Prongs trusts Mr Padfoot.**_

Yet with all evidence pointing towards the same direction, there had been no room for doubt. But what if... What if the Sirius he had known was the true Sirius after all? What if they had all been fooled in a different way than they thought?

A leopard did not change its spots. Likewise, a rat did not become a lion overnight. But Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater and spy? The idea seemed so ludicrous that he almost felt silly for thinking of it.

But if that was true... If something like that was really the truth... And it seemed more likely the more he thought of it.

For years, he and the world had believed that one man's betrayal had led to three friends' death. But what if one man's deception had led to two deaths and an innocent man trapped in a nightmare for more than a decade?

"I need to check the Map," Remus said anxiously, cutting into Prongs and Padfoot's still ongoing argument. He hoped that the Map personalities would comply. This is no longer the time for guessing games. The life and freedom of an innocent man could be at stake. "Please. It's important."

_**Mr Prongs feels concerned about Mr Lupin, but would like to advise Mr Lupin that he should solemnly swear that he is up to no good.**_

_**Mr Padfoot hopes that with the use of the map there will be mischief managed.**_

_**The Marauders wish Mr Lupin a good day.**_

The words disappeared immediately after, spiraling into the intricate lines that made up their greatest creation.

"Oh, it's mischief indeed," Remus breathed as his eyes tracked the movement of one Peter Pettigrew, unmistakably alive, unmistakably in Hogwarts. There was a mystery afoot, and he would get to the bottom of it.

For years, he thought that he had the puzzle solved, but only now did he know that there were more puzzle pieces hidden under the carpet. Hidden there by a rat.

* * *

_**Did this scene live up to your expectations? I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. Do leave a review! I appreciate it a lot. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
